warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mago Alto Elfo
thumb|398pxGracias a los esfuerzos de los magos altos elfos, Ulthuan no se hunde bajo las olas del mar, se mantiene a raya a los temidos poderes del Caos, y no es superada por la magia oscura de los hechiceros de Naggaroth. No solo Ulthuan, sino todo el Viejo Mundo debe mucho a las acciones disciplinadas y abnegadas de los Magos Altos Elfos. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, el Gran Vórtice y la red de monolitos élficos que lo sustentan son mantenidos, conteniendo el temible poder del Caos. Por este motivo, existe la necesidad de magos poderosos y se cuida escrupulosamente el estudio de la magia en esta sociedad. A los Altos Elfos que consagran su vida a la magia se les trata con el mismo honor y respeto que a los señores. Los Altos Elfos siempre han sido una raza mágica por linaje y afinidad y es común entre ellos demostrar algún talento en el sutil arte de la hechicería. Se sienten fascinados por los secretos de la magia y las mentes de sus magos pueden alcanzar un entendimiento mucho mas profundo de sus sutilezas y caprichos que otros magos. Aunque cada reino tiene sus propias tradiciones mágicas y métodos de enseñanza. Saphery es el reino más famoso por su magia y todos los príncipes y nobles del reino son hechiceros de un poder inconmensurable. Debido a su gran reputación, muchos Elfos de Ulthuan se dirigen allí para aprender las artes de la magia de los mejores magos del mundo. En la época del Rey Fénix Bel-Korhadris, se construyó la Torre Blanca de Hoeth y es allí donde se encuentra el asiento del conocimiento mágico de toda Ulthuan. Sólo los que tienen algún poder mágico y han probado su dedicación más allá de toda duda, tienen el privilegio de recibir las enseñanzas de la Torre Blanca. Hay una gran colección de magos, señores del conocimiento y sabios del mundo dispuestos a perfeccionar su maestría en las artes de la hechicería. Es un lugar de maravillas desmedidas, donde los magos luchan por aprovechar cada aspecto de los vientos de la magia. En épocas de lucha, el Rey Fénix suplicará ayuda a la Torre de Hoeth y los señores del conocimiento de Saphery nunca eludirán su responsabilidad, pues saben que su magia mantiene a Ulthuan a salvo de la aniquilación. Los magos que acompañan a los ejércitos altos elfos son verdaderos maestros de su arte. Con una habilidad derivada de sus arduos estudios, desvían los hechizos del enemigo, hacen aparecer campos relucientes de energía mágica que protegen a sus aliados y les infunden valor en sus corazones, y en el caso de los auténticamente dotados pueden calmar los Vientos de la Magia, aplacando una tormenta furibunda hasta convertirla en una brisa apacible, gracias a sus años de aprendizaje y conocimiento. thumb|left|210pxUn encantamiento de un mago alto elfo puede envalentonar a aliados vacilantes, invocar la gloria de la Época Dorada de Ulthuan y llevarla a las mentes de los Altos Elfos e infundir ánimos en sus corazones temerosos. Asimismo, la Alta Magia no solo se utiliza en defensa, pues con solo agitar su mano un mago puede invocar la ira de los cielos, paralizar a sus enemigos, e inmolar a todo un regimiento de guerreros enemigos dirigiendo los fuegos vengativos de Asuryan contra ellos y fundiendo la piel en los huesos. Tradicionalmente, los magos altos elfos funcionan como consejeros cuando se unen a los ejércitos de Ulthuan. Los comandantes sabios aprecian el consejo de un mago que les acompaña, ya que este posee grandes conocimientos de los tomos arcanos contenidos en la Torre Blanca y una percepción que van más allá del alcance de aquellos que no controlan los poderes mágicos. Un mago a menudo sabe cómo enfrentarse a los enemigos más extraños, como los No Muertos o los demonios del Caos. Pueden planear la protección de sus guerreros frente a los hechizos enemigos. Esta versatilidad incluso ha llevado a los magos a estar al mando de ejércitos enteros, una opción que es especialmente común en los ejércitos de Saphery. Archimagos Altos Elfos Los '''Archimagos Altos Elfos '''son los más habilidosos y experimentados practicantes de la magia de su raza, y se cuentan entre los mejores magos de los reinos mortales. Durante décadas, y en ocasiones siglos de meticulosa investigación y escrupuloso estudio, aprenden a controlar la magia en su forma más pura, un arte conocido simplemente como la Alta Magia. Aquellos que dominan este desafiante saber tienen todo el espectro de magia a su disposición. El Gran Señor del Conocimiento, el Señor del Saber y los más respetados y poderoso Señores del Conocimiento de Hoeth pueden ser considerados Archimagos. Miniaturas Mago Isla de Sangre.jpg|Mago Alto Elfo 8ª, Isla de Sangre Archimago alto elfo a pie y a caballo.jpg|Archimago a pie y a caballo, 8ª edición Maga.jpg|Maga en peana de Elementales, 7ª edición Mago Alto Elfo.jpg|Mago Alto Elfo con cristal de Annulii, , 7ª edición mago alto elfo.jpg|mago alto elfo en peana fenix, 7ª edición Mago Alto elfo a caballo antiguo.jpg|Mago Elfo a Caballo 5ª edición High Elf Mage (5ED) with Sword and Staff.jpg|Mago Elfo a pie 5ª edición HECharacters.jpg|Miniaturas de Warmaster Mago Alto Elfo en Unicornio (4º Edicion) por Trish Morrison.jpg|Mago Alto Elfo en Unicornio (4º Edición) Imágenes Mago Alto Elfo by thegryph-d3caggn.jpg TrueMage-MagaliVilleneuve.jpg Clint Langley mago alto elfo.jpg Amg_01.jpg Amg_02.jpg Mago alto elfo age of reckoning.jpg Amg_04.jpg Archimago alto elfo .jpg Mago Archimago Altos Elfos por Adrian Smith.jpg hechicera alta elfa.jpg Hechicera altos elfos.jpg hechicera alto elfa.jpg Warcry Hechicera Camino de la Gloria por April Lee Altos Elfos.jpg warcry-aleemage650x520 LOCKESIS --LADY ELLANEIL the DAWNBRINGER april lee Altos Elfo.jpg Aspirante de la Torre Blanca por Carolina-Eade.jpg Kyrlranlaer Silvershor por Clint Langley Mago Altos Elfos.jpg Mago Alto Elfo por Clint Langley.jpg Archimago Alto Elfo por Gergely Fejervary Warhammer Mark of Chaos.jpg Reina del Baile del Imperio por Gergely Fejervary Warhammer Mark of Chaos Archimago Altos Elfos.jpg Mago Alto Elfo por Gergely Fejervary Warhammer Mark of Chaos.jpg Mago Alto Elfo Warhammer-Fantasy-High-Elves.jpeg Ecos de la Magia por sandara d5a2qk8 Mago Alto Elfo.jpg Jonathan Kirtz Warhammer Online Tier 5 Armadura Mago Alto Elfo.jpg Warhammer Archimago Alto Elfo.jpg Vientos del Destino por Chris Trevas Mago y Arqueros Altos Elfos.jpg MAldición del Acero Forjado por Chris Trevas Mago Alto Elfo.jpg Maga Alta Elfa por Rich Carey Warhammer Total War.jpg maga alto elfo warhammer quest 2 por Liam Cullen.jpg Perfeccionando el Hechizo por Jarreau Wimberly Magos Altos Elfos.jpg Hechicero Adepto por Pat Loboyko Mago Alto Elfo.jpg Pat Loboyko Mago Alto Elfo Hechicero de Batalla Imperio Hombres Bestia.jpg talarian concept art warhammer total war por Sandra Duchiewicz.jpg báculos altos elfos concept art warhammer total war por Sandra Duchiewicz.jpg corona estrella concept art warhammer total war por Sandra Duchiewicz.jpg elontir armadura caledor chaosbane por Aurelien Mauranne.jpg elontir armadura cracia chaosbane por Aurelien Mauranne.jpg elontir armadura nagarythe chaosbane por Aurelien Mauranne.jpg elontir armadura saphery chaosbane por Aurelien Mauranne.jpg Mago alto elfo tras lanceros.jpg Wallpaper Archimago Odyssey.jpg Fuente *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (7ª Edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (8ª Edición). Categoría:Magos Altos Elfos